The present invention relates to a hybrid drive speed change device including a friction engagement device having an input-side member drivably coupled to an internal combustion engine, an output-side member drivably coupled to a speed change mechanism, and an engagement mechanism that selectively drivably couples the input-side member and the output-side member to each other, the hybrid drive speed change device further including a rotary electric machine having a rotor drivably coupled to the output-side member, a rotation sensor that detects the rotational angle of the rotor, an oil pump, the speed change mechanism, and an input shaft serving as a shaft that drivably couples the speed change mechanism and the output-side member to each other.